Writing Contest 2/Wolverine1717
This is Wolverine1717's entry in Writing Contest 2. Alek I lie in agony after my greatest loss. I look around me and see nothing but bodies. Bodies of the former living and dead. I think about my life before…what a waste. Suddenly, I make a realization… 12 Hours Earlier… “Beep…Beep…Beep…” That is all I hear all day long at my lame ass job. I’m a store clerk at this no-name ‘Stop N’ Shop’ at the end of the street from my apartment. All day I just scan food items and other necessities as people make their purchases. It really sucks…and I only get paid minimum wage! I mean are you freaking kidding me! My boss, Melvin, absolutely hates me. He hasn’t actually told me…but I know. I just know he and my co-workers conspire against me and try to find reasons to get me fired. I’m just too good for them though. My watch buzzes, signaling the end of my shift. I rip off my uniform and throw it on the shelf, ignoring an old lady who asks for my help. I smirk at Melvin and he gives me a dirty look as I walk out the door. Screw him… I enter my apartment and walk up to the elevator. “Hey Alek…What’s up?” I hear as I enter the elevator. I see Molly coming towards me and I hold the elevator for her. Molly is my neighbor; she lives three doors down from me. We have lived in the same building for four years. I have to say, she is the least annoying neighbor I have. But I don’t have any feelings for her in any way, no matter how she feels for me, which is a huge, obvious crush. She always stops me when she sees me in the building. It gets annoying sometimes…but sometimes it’s fun to talk. “Oh, hey Molly. I’m crappy, as usual…” I say in an extremely sarcastic way. “Why am I not surprised!?” Molly yells. “What is your problem!?” I scream. Molly just stares at me in disgust until she bursts, “You want to know what my problem is!? My problem is that I am nothing but nice to you and all you give me is crap! I have tried numerous times to try and get you to ask me out, or at least ask how my day is going but not once! Not once! So you know what!? SCREW YOU, ALEK!” And with that…the elevator pops open and she rushes out and into her apartment. “What the hell was that about!? She liked me! I never once said I liked her!” I enter my apartment and turn on the television. “Breaking News!” The anchorman says on the TV. “Dead Rising! Coming back after death! Eating the living! We have a real epidemic, this is not a drill! Flee the city! Grab your loved ones and GO! Avoid all contact if possible! If confronted, destroy the brain! If bitten, there is not yet a cure to the sickness that follows…God Bless.” I stare at the news broadcast as it keeps on going. The anchorman drops his microphone and gathers his things, but soon, he gets surrounded and eaten on live television. At first I don’t believe what I am seeing, but when I look out my window and see dead people roaming the streets and eating anyone they can catch, I start to sweat. I grab my keys and handle the blue one in my fingers. I unlock my safe hidden underneath my bed and pull out a .45 caliber pistol. It is my prized possession and I think now is the time to pull ol’ Martha out. Don’t ask me why I call her Martha, just don’t. I rush outside my apartment and head down the stairs, thinking about if I care about anyone else coming with me. “No parents…no siblings…no friends…no girlfriends…” Then I realize that there is one person I really do care about…and I don’t know why her name pops into my head…Molly. I rush back up the stairs to see it has been filled with these…monsters. My eyes open wide as one falls on top of me and rolls down the stairs with me inches from its face…and teeth. I pull out Martha from my pocket and shove it in the monsters mouth…and I pull the trigger. BAM! Blood splatters all over my face and clothes as the monster’s head explodes. Gotta destroy the brain, that’s what the anchorman said on the news. I push it off and run for the elevator. I rapidly tap the up button over and over calling the elevator to me. The roamers notice me now, probably from the gunshot, and start walking down the stairs towards me. There must be dozens of them! They inch closer and closer and suddenly in the nick of time, the door opens and I fall in backwards. A roamer sticks its arm in the door before it can close and it snaps off and next to my face. I gasp as it moves one last time before it goes limp. I reach the fifth floor, my floor…and Molly’s floor. As I step out I see Molly’s door surrounded by two of the things banging on it. I quickly shoot them both in the head. I kick down Molly’s door and search for her. “Molly!” I yell. Soon she comes out of the bathroom. “Alek! What the hell are you doing here!?” She yells at me, obviously still disgusted. “I came back for you, now stop being such an ass and let me save your life!” I yell as I drag her out the door and to the elevator. “Shit!” I yell as I see the elevator surrounded by too many for me to kill. I run for the stairs and see that blocked too. “Back to your room!” I yell as we run into Molly’s apartment. I smash the window with a lamp and turn to Molly. “Jump…right into those bushes…” “Are you freaking crazy!?” Molly screams. We hear a large pounding at the door and know they have found us…and we have no other choice. “On three” I say. She grabs my hand as we climb out the window. “One…Two…THREE!” and we jump…and land right in the bushes. They cushion our fall enough that we don’t hit the ground; we just get a few scratches and cuts here and there. “Follow me to my car…” I say. I shoot a couple roamers on the way there but we manage to get into the car safely. I start it, and I drive. We drive for hours, just trying to get out of the city. The roads have been so backed up with everyone trying to do the same thing we are. Molly chose to sit in the back. She mostly sleeps or reads a magazine I had under the seat from a while ago…she doesn’t say a word almost the entire ride. We stopped once at a supply station run by the military. They gave every car that passed a certain marker a supply kit with enough food, water, and ammo for about three days, but that’s for only one person and we have two people splitting one kit. Only the people with guns got the ammo. Hopefully it will be enough. We haven’t seen many roamers, only one or two on the side of the road, usually eating people. The unlucky ones who didn’t have cars. Better them than me…or Molly. After hours of driving, we finally made it out of New York and into New Jersey, a state where not a lot of people went. The roads have been much emptier since most people by now have either gone somewhere else or ran out of gas. I was lucky I filled mine up before this whole thing, and I had an extra gallon in the trunk. Our food and water has run low, but we still have plenty of bullets. That’s good, but hopefully I won’t have to use them. As we drive, Molly speaks for the first time in eight hours, “There’s a car over there. Maybe someone needs our help.” “Or there are more supplies for us…” I say, hoping no one is there. Molly gives me a look of disapproval. We pull over and walk to the car. No one is inside, but there are two supply kits from the military. “Two kits? Lucky bastards.” I say. “Um, Alek, I don’t think they were that lucky…” Molly says from the other side of the car. I walk over to her with my gun loaded. I see an older couple holding hands, with two holes in their heads, and a roamer eating their insides. Molly starts to cry, I don’t shed a tear. I just point, aim, and shoot. The roamer goes down…and I move it away from the resting couple. I go back to the car and grab the supplies, and we return to our car. Another hour goes by, same as the last. Few roamers, but few living also. We just drive, scavenging gas from cars, and any supplies they might have. We decided not to permanently stop unless we find a safe place. But I don’t see that happening. Soon, I pull over. “Why’d you stop?” Molly asks as we step outside the car. “We finally ran out of gas. That’s it…” I answer. “I can’t believe it. Everyone’s gone, aren’t they? I mean everyone I love.” Molly asks. I think about her question, and it bothers me. Soon I come up with an answer. “No, not everyone…” I lean over and kiss her. The kiss seems to last for hours, to me at least. I’m not paying attention to my surroundings anymore, and that is my biggest mistake. As we release our embrace, a roamer grabs Molly from behind and rips a chunk out of her neck. More of them follow behind. She screams as I pull Martha out of my pocket and shoot it in the head. It drops…and so does Molly. I make quick work of the rest of the monsters, and when all of them are dead, for real this time, I drop down to Molly’s side. “Oh, Molly, Molly, speak to me! Speak to me!” I scream to her in my arms. She slightly opens her eyes, “I really do love you, Alek…always have.” She just gets out. I smile as tears roll down my eyes, “I-I love you too” I say. Molly looks into my eyes and smiles…then goes limp. I stare at her for a while, and when I’m ready. I close her eyes…and make sure she doesn’t come back. I lie in agony after my greatest loss. I look around me and see nothing but bodies. Bodies of the former living and dead. I think about my life before…what a waste. Suddenly, I make a realization…my life wasn’t a waste. The last four years I’ve gotten to spend with Molly weren’t a waste, even if we weren’t a couple. No, my life hasn’t been a waste at all. I have lived all that life has to offer me. I remember the older couple we found a few hours ago, I grab Molly’s hand and lay next to her. I pull out Martha and say “Thanks. You have saved my life more times than I can count. I’m sure someone will come and pick you up. Protect them too…until the last moment.” I raise Martha up to my head, where I won’t come back. And join Molly, in a place where I can live with her forever. BAM! Category:Writing Contest Category:Wolverine1717 Stories